


Why we build the wall

by theotherslover



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Infertility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherslover/pseuds/theotherslover
Summary: A really short fic about the beginning of their problems.I wrote this a while ago and was planning on making it much longer. May add other scenes later.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Kudos: 6





	Why we build the wall

She sat in the barren field outside their home that she once dreamed would be filled with flowers and life, letting the breeze wash over her. She didn’t know how long she sat there, but it was both too long and not long enough. He came at some point and stared out into the distance, trembling.

“I know I…I can’t…but you…” he stuttered very slowly. 

She turned to him now curiously. He feigned courage and turned towards her, but his eyes were cast downward. “It’s just…I know…and…you could…if you wanted…find someone…I don’t know, maybe my brother… that way we would still share some blood.” 

His face was red as he spoke but not nearly as red as the handprint she left across his cheek. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. She stormed off into the empty palace and packed her bag. When she returned he was hunched over, his head buried in his hands.

Once she was towering over him, he raised his head, noticed her bag and flinched. He finally looked at her, his eyes glassy and swollen. “Wait for me?” She didn’t respond. 

Spring came a month early that year and Fall came two months late. When she finally returned, the foundation for the wall was being laid.


End file.
